fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HomestarSB9/Top 10 Longest Lived Video Game Consoles
There have been many video game consoles over the span of 43 years. But today we will count down the most lived video game consoles. WARNING: YOU CAN'T ALWAYS TRUST WIKIPEDIA, ANYONE CAN EDIT THAT. 10. Xbox 360 (2005 - present) The Xbox 360 was introduced in December of 2005 in Europe making it 10 years old! The system had a rocky launch in the UK, due to the fact that Microsoft didn't have enough consoles to make way for the Christmas rush. The Xbox 360 is still very successful worldwide. And Microsoft announced that the Xbox will continue into 2016. 9. Nintendo DS (2004/2005 - 2013) The DS was introduced in North America in November 2004, but didn't see a European release until March 2005. The Nintendo DS is still selling like hotcakes here, even after its discontinuation in May 2013. It lasted well into the DSi's life and the Wii U launched in November 2012, about 6 months before the DS was discontinued. I still have at least three models of the Nintendo DS. 8. PlayStation 2 (2000 - 2013) The PlayStation 2 was released on November 24, 2000 in Europe, and it had a very odd launch story, as it was thought to be so powerful for a consumer device, it could be modified for military purposes. It cost 455 Euros at launch. The PS2 lasted longer than its competitors, the Gamecube and Xbox which were discontinued both in 2007. The PS2 was sold along side the PS3 for about 7 years before being discontinued in January 2013, though games for the system were still being made until November of that year. 7. Gameboy (1989/1990 - 2003) The Gameboy was released in America in July 1989, but Europe didn't get a release until September 1990. The Gameboy had a very long and successful life. The Gameboy Colour wasn't released until 1998, the Gameboy was still being sold for most of the the GBC's lifespan. The Gameboy Advance was still being sold along side these two consoles until 2003, when the SP hit the market on March 28, 2003, the Gameboy and Gameboy Colour were both discontinued. 6. Neo Geo (1990/1991 - 2004) The Neo Geo was a rather bulky console released in Japan on January 31, 1990, but was released in Europe in 1991. Although it was bulky, the console had some very good games. The console was very well recived, it actually outlived its competitors the Super Nintendo and Mega Drive/Genesis, as those consoles were discontinued by 1998. The Neo Geo lasted well into the fifth generation and sixth generation. The Neo Geo was discontinued in April 2004. 5. Intellivision (1979/1980/1982 - 1991) The Intellivision was a competitior with the Atari 2600, it was test marketed in 1979, being released in the US the next year. It wasn't until 1982 that the console saw a European release. The console ceased to make games in 1984, but was still being sold for a few years before being officially being discontinued in 1991. 4. Atari 2600 (1977/1978 - 1992) The 2600 was launched in the US in 1977, and Europe in 1978. The console was very successful during its time. It lasted well into the 1980s, it was still selling by the time the NES and Mega Drive hit the shelves. It kept on going into the 1990s, it was finally discontinued in 1992, fifteen years after it was released. 3. NES (1985/1987 - 2003) The NES was released in America in October 1985, but it didn't come to Europe until 1987. It was largely successful, it lasted well into the 1990s, new games were released until 1994, but Nintendo was still producing new units for the console until the sixth generation until 2003. 16 years after it was released. 2. Phillips Videopac G7000 (1978 - 2000) The Videopac was first released in 1978, games for the system were discontinued in 1984, except for Brazil, where homebrews were still floating everywhere, it was so popular, that consoles were still being produced for that country only. It was discontinued in 2000. Number one will come soon.... Category:Blog posts